Everyone has Issues
by XxSesshomaruandRinxX
Summary: Yassen appears at Alex's school one day and finds Alex broken, bleeding, and bruised in the boys bathroom. With MI6 not doing anything about it Yassen  takes matters into his own hands. But as the assasin and boy get closer things and issues occur.
1. Chapter 1

History class began slowly. The new teacher was late, the girls were all chatting about some boys and some boys thought it would be funny to slam my face into my desk a couple times. MI6 had told me not to start fights no matter what so I couldn't defend myself.

"Alright class, sit down." The new teacher said. I looked up and was shocked to see a man with black hair in a ponytail and wrinkles on his face standing in front of the class.

"You will address me as Mr. Smith and nothing else. You will stay seated and quiet unless called upon the whole period. Any objections? No? Good." He said. "Roll call," he began calling off peoples' names.

"Alex…Rider." He said his head snapping up and scanning the room.

"Present." I said. His eyes shot to me and he sighed, continuing. When his eyes met mine I thought they looked familiar. They were a cold blue. Mr. Smith was Yassen.

He had us read a chapter and sat at his desk. I got up to sharpen my pencil and when I returned to my seat to sit down a boy pulled it out from under me causing me to fall to the ground. Yassen was standing over me in two seconds.

"Detention." He said to the boy who'd pulled it away.

"What? It's not my fault he's to dumb to remember where his chair was." The boy scoffed. Yassen gave him a glare.

"De-ten-tion." He pronounced each syllable. He went back to his desk, filled out a detention slip and handed it to the boy. I was now sitting down and finishing the review at the end of the chapter quickly. Around the middle of class I finished and closed my book. Getting up I walked out of the room and stopped in the hall. As I thought, Yassen followed.

"What's your excuse for leaving without permission Mr. Rider?" he asked angrily.

"Drop it Yassen." I said. He glared but seemed to relax slightly.

"How?" he asked.

"Your eyes. That's what gave it away the most." I said standing on my tippy toes and poking his forehead a couple times. It was a dangerous move to do that to the Yassen, the killer assassin, but I still did.

"Don't touch me." He said.

"Still so tense. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Mr. Brown the science teacher. I was sent to kill him for his repeated rapes and assaults." He said. I froze. Mr. Brown. He was one reason why I don't bother fighting with anyone also. He rapes every person in his class I just so happened to be one of those people and also one of his favorites. He has me at least once a week.

"Alex. Alex. " Yassen called my name shaking me.

"What? Sorry um right you're here to kill Mr. Brown. Um, do me a favor and try to do it by the end of this week please." I said almost pathetically.

"Why?" Yassen asked. I shook my head silently.

"Alex, you have to tell me why." Yassen growled.

"How many people do you think he's raped?" I asked.

"Probably every...student…in this...school."Yassen said and looked at me.

"Exactly." I nodded. Yassen stiffened and glared.

"And you haven't told MI6? They aren't doing anything about it?" he asked.

"They don't care at all. I'm just a weapon, as long as I'm still breathing hey couldn't care less. They've also told me not to start any fights or draw any unnecessary attention to myself." I said hitting the toe of my shoe against the ground and looking down.

"Just start saying no to them Alex." Yassen said placing a hand on my head. "I'll see what I can do for you Alex." He whispered in my ear, walking back into the class room. I smiled slightly and stood there until the bell was about to ring and waked back in the room, grabbed my stuff and waited for the bell to ring.

When it did I stood slowly.

"Hey Fag." The boy who'd pulled my chair out from under me called. Yassen watched quietly.

"What do you want?" I asked still walking. When we were in the hall the boy pushed me against the wall and punched me in the gut. I coughed and heaved for air.

"You got me a detention." The boy said throwing another punch at my eye. He pulled me into the bathroom and beat me up to where I couldn't even move. I passed out after thirty minutes. I had to guess it was near the end of the day when I heard the door open.

"Ohhh lucky me." I heard Mr. Brown say. I whimpered softly, still unable to move as he croutched next to me and turned me onto my stomach with my ass in the air. He pulled my pants and boxers down in one motion and thrust into me with another motion. I couldn't even scream in pain as I felt blood trickle down my thigh. I closed my eyes hoping it would end soon and it did. So I was left there, my body bruised and bleeding, my pants around my knees, tears flowing down my face.

I heard the door open once more, my back was facing it since I had fallen to my side. I heard footsteps come to me and someone put there hand on my shoulder.

"No." I cried trying to get away from the hand.

"Alex. It's me. Yassen." He said softly. I whimpered in pain.

"Who did this Alex?" he asked.

"It-It was the boy who got detention and Mr. Brown. The boy beat me up and Mr. Brown well…" I trailed off. Yassen nodded in understanding. He pulled my pants up carefully and picked me up in his arms. He carried me to his car and put me in the back seat, lying me down and closing the door. He drove for a while and I passed out on the ride.

When I woke up I was being carried into a pent house and Yassen was the one carrying me. Surprisingly his body was warm and comforting. I leaned against it more inhaling his scent of old spice.

"I'm going to have you take a bath." He said walking to the bathroom. He set me down carefully and I swayed on my feet, trying to take a step forward and succeeding in falling. Yassen caught me before I hit the ground.

"I don't think I can." I said in a small voice.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I thought for a moment before giving a small nod.

He sat me on the toilet and took off my shirt revealing old and new bruises. He unbuttoned my pants and lifted me so I was supported against his shoulder as he pulled of my pants and boxers, setting me back on the toilet and moving to the meter deep bath tub. It took almost twenty minutes for it to fill up and then he lifted me into it on a seat connected to the edge. He scrubbed all the blood of with a wash rag and drained the water. After leaving for some clothes he helped me out and dressed me in a pair of his boxers and sweat pants and a black shirt. He carried me to his room and lied me on his bed.

"Goodnight." He said. He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked.

"Couch. First I need to get this stuff off my face." He said. I dropped my hand heavily and pouted. I didn't like the idea of him giving up his bed for me but didn't ponder it for long because I drifted to sleep.

MIDDLE OF NIGHT

I awoke in a cold sweat. I was panting, nightmares still haunting my consciousness. I moved slowly, padding down the hall with pain in my lower back and supported myself with a hand on the wall. I couldn't have gone back to sleep if I wanted to, not wanting to go back to those vivid dreams. I got to the living room and sat in one of the chairs. Yassen was asleep on the couch. One leg on the armrest the other on the ground, lying on his back with and arm thrown over his eyes. I sat there, my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

I fell asleep in the chair that night with no nightmares.

Yassen pov

I woke up to find Alex asleep in the chair across from me. He was curled up in a ball and looked peaceful.

I got up and went to call in sick then started making breakfast. I was finishing the omelets when I felt Alex come in to the room. I stiffened slightly and heard him sniff the air.

"It smells good." He said quietly. I turned off the stove and took both plates to the table with two forks.

"Here." I said setting his down and taking the furthest chair from him. I didn't like being near people. He sat down and ate quietly and slowly while I ate quickly.

I was reading the file on Alex's science teacher when I finished. 163 accounts of rape and 56 assault charges. His brother was a layer and a damn good one at that if he'd kept Mr. Brown from going to jail. I slammed the paper down and ignored when Alex jumped then wince in pain as I rubbed my eyes.

"When you done just put your dishes in the sink and I'll drive you to your place so you can pick up some clothes. I'm not letting you out of my sight considering teachers have access to their students address. You'll be staying here." I said grabbing the papers again and walking to the living room.

"Kay." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I sat there for five minutes before going into the bathroom and taking a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Yassenpov

I sat in the car waiting for Alex. I'd given him exactly ten minutes before I told him I'd come in after him.

Alexpov

I had packed everything I'd needed. Yassen wasn't planning on letting me stay in this town and had made it quiet clear. So I packed the pictures I had of my dad and uncle along with all the money I had which was around 50,000. I heard a knock on the door, sharp and hard. I dragged my suitcase downstairs and opened the door. Yassen stood there impatiently.

"Are you ready or not?" he asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled and grabbed my suitcase. Yassen walked back to the car and opened the trunk grabbing my suitcase and throwing it in. I climbed into the front seat and rested my head on the window. It was cool against my cheek and I sighed softly.

"Alex. Do me a favor and don't fall asleep." Yassen snapped. I winced and looked away. I heard him give an audible sigh and saw him glance over at me.

"We'll be at the hotel soon. When we get there I'll drop you off and then I'm leaving. I need to continue my mission, rape or no rape." He muttered the last part. I nodded and sat quietly until we got there.

He gave me the room key and drove off. I shuffled up to the penthouse I froze before walking in and peered at the door knob. Yassen had placed three hairs on it before leaving and the hairs were now gone. I reached into my back pocket for my switchblade.

I heard no movement from inside but when I peeked under the door for a reflection I saw a man wearing a mask that looked kind of like a clown and the scream sitting on the couch twirling a gun in his hand, as if waiting for someone to walk through the door.

I went back down to the lobby and sat on one of the couches with my suitcase until Yassen came back. When he saw me he raised an eyebrow and walked over to me.

"There's a guy with a gun sitting on the couch and all I have is a switchblade." I explained before he could say anything. He gave a loud sigh.

"Come on." He said walking towards the door. I followed and we got into the car only to drive to a new hotel and check in there, Yassen paid with money but this one was really run down and cheap. It also only had one room and one bed along with a bathroom. Yassen sat in a corner of the room on the hard wooden floor and I sat on the bed. It was almost as hard as the floor.

"Get some sleep." Yassen said quietly.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Toss me a sheet and pillow." He said. I tossed him a pillow and then tore off the comforter tore retrieve a sheet. He placed the pillow against the wall and faced the wall next to him.

"Goodnight Yassen." I murmured.

Yassen didn't reply. I stared at the ceiling until I heard heavy footsteps from above. Minutes later a voice sounded.

"AHHHHH HARDER!" a girl moaned a.k.a. screamed. There was a repeated banging and I froze. Memories flooded back as my breathing got faster and my eyes wider. I faintly heard the girl's screams and banging as I curled into a ball sobbing begging for it to stop.

"Knock it the hell off!" Yassen screamed up at them taking a broom that was in the closet and banging it against the ceiling. I jumped at the sudden noise as he growled and stormed out of the room. I heard a different bang from above and the banging and screams stopped.

Yassenpov

I heard Alex's begs and sobs, so after the broom didn't work I stormed out of the room and upstairs. I banged on the door and two minutes later a man came to the door looking like a tornado hit him.

"What the hell man?" he asked looking pissed.

"No. I'm asking you that. I have a boy that's just been raped have to listen to you and your whatever pound away like there's no tomorrow. He's in our room crying because what you're doing up here is causing him to go back to what happened to him. So shut the hell up or you'll both be getting a bullet in the head." I fumed. The man had gone pale around the middle and now looked like he'd drop dead.

"Su-Sure th-th-thing m-man." He said and I turned and walked away. I got back to the room to find Alex sitting up and wiping his eyes. I sat on the bed next to him quietly.

"S-Sorry." He mumbled. I arched an eyebrow and shook my head.

"For what?" I asked.

"Crying. I'm acting immature." He sniffled.

"Alex, you were raped. I'm not going to hold it against you if you cry." I said brushing some of his hair out of the way. It was a little (A lot) out of character and Alex noticed. His eyes went wide and he stared at my hand for a second before looking away sharply.

"I don't want to show weakness around you." He said and I winced but covered it quickly.

"Go to sleep." I said curling my hands into fists and standing up.

"How did you survive the gun shot Yassen?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter Alex." I said. He grabbed my sleeve when I turned to walk away. I looked back at him and saw determination in his eyes.

"I want to know." He said.

"The gun didn't kill me but instead scarred me. It missed everything vital with enabled me to survive. "I explained quickly and impatiently. I yanked my arm free and lied down in my make shift bed, drifting to sleep slowly.

IN THE MORNING!

I awoke to feel a warm body pressed against mine. I stiffened instinctively until hearing the soft snores coming from it. Upon opening my eyes I saw Alex curled up against me. I was about to wake him up when he snuggled closer to me, burying his face in my neck, his arms pressed against his chest and my side. I stayed still and sucked it up, leaving the sleeping boy alone. I threw and arm over my eyes as sunlight filled the room.

I felt Alex shift and groan, pulling the blankets over his head and slinging on arm over my chest. Curiously I closed my eyes with only a small slit to see out of as Alex shifted again and slid upwards to a sitting position, hissing slightly in pain. He turned to me, his eyes roamed over my face, which was relaxed, lips parted slightly, arm on forehead. He reached out and put a hand on my shoulder, shaking me lightly.

"Yassen?" he called my name softly. I played asleep a little longer to see where this would go. His other hand went to my face as he shook me again and leaned in closer. He hesitantly got an inch from my lips his breathing was semi controlled as he pressed them against mine. His hands were shaking and my eyes popped wide open in surprise which went unnoticed by him with his eyes closed. He pulled away a centimeter and his eyes flew open as he froze. Both of us stered at each other before he shot backwards landing on his back and scrambling to his feet and running out the door barefoot.

"Damnit Alex you never make this any easier!" I called and ran after him.

_**Me: So what do you think? Flames are accepted so flame away. I got a lot of story alerts and those things but I'm not sure what you guys think so tell me what you like and/or what you think I should improve on.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Alex POV

I ran as fast as I could, my bare feet aching from stepping on glass and rocks. I ignored the weird glances cast my way and continued running. I cut into and alley and sat there panting.

I just kissed Yassen Gregorovich. The assassin that could put a bullet threw my skull in under a second if he wanted to. The person who killed my uncle. The person trained by my father. The person I saw get killed.

"Alex." I froze when I heard Yassen sigh and say my name softly. He was standing feet from me his hands in his jacket pockets. I eyed them closely, he noticed and removed them from his pockets. He took off his jacket placing it around me.

"You'll get sick. Come on we don't need anymore problems caused by you being stupid." He sighed again and placed a hand on my shoulder as we walked back to the room. Yassen walked to the bathroom and closed the door when we got there. I looked around for something to do and found the file on Mr. Brown that I picked up. I got through half he file before I noticed Yassen standing in the doorway of the bathroom. I didn't look up and kept reading, Yassen made no move to stop me as he walked over to the window and made sure it was locked. When he walked to the door and opened it my head snapped up.

"Where are you going?' I asked quietly.

"Don't open the door for anyone but me." He said closing and locking the door. I didn't move from the bed until I heard a loud bang on the door. I looked through the peep hole to see Mr. Brown there. I dove for under the bed only seconds before the door busted open and he came in. I had his file pressed to my chest as I held my breath. He walked through the hotel room, searched the closet and bathroom before cussing and storming out of the hotel room, leaving the door wide open. I stayed under the bed and cried silently until I saw another pair of shoes walk quickly through the door.

"Alex? Alex!" Yassen called. I wiped my tears away quickly.

"Under here." I called out softly. Yassen croutched down and peeked under the bed.

"Alex." He sighed when he saw me.

"I hate you." I murmured and crawled out from under the bed. I sniffled and gave him the best glare I could manage.

Yassenpov

I knew I shouldn't laugh but when he tried to look fierce and glared at me it was nothing more then adorable. I let the corner of my lips witch upwards and kissed his forehead, leaving him shocked.

"No you don't." I said. "I'm sorry for leaving you Alex. I shouldn't have done that or should have at least left you with some kind of protection."

"You're an ass." He muttered. I nodded in agreement and stood up, pulling him with me.

I led him out of the room and we checked into a new hotel close to the school. Alex spent a hour just staring out the window at nothing. He seemed to be thinking about something because every now and again he'd either run his hand through his hair or sigh; just recently he'd started pacing. I walked up behind him when his back was turned to and he was facing the window again, wrapping my arms around his waist. He stiffened and slowly relaxed.

"Quit pacing your creating a draft." I murmured in his ear.

"Sorry." He said leaning back into my touch.

_What am I going to do with you Alex? You're so young that I can't decide whether to push you away or allow you to uncover things about me nobody has before. If only you were a few years older, this would be easier. _ I thought.

"So…are you going to pretend it never happened?" he asked quietly, as if reading my thoughts.

"No. I'm not sure Alex." I said calmly.

"That's okay. I like how you are right now. You're touchier then before." He smiled softly and turned in my arms.

"I may be like this for a while until I decide what to do Alex." I warned him. He nodded, resting his head on my chest sleepily. I picked him up and carried him to the bigger of the two beds. He was asleep within seconds and I sat their, stroking his hair.

"What should I do with you Rider?" I asked to myself.

IN THE MORNING

I took Alex and myself to school and I went to my first period while he went to his. It was boring up until Alex came in stumbling and falling to the ground seconds before the bell rang with boys snickering behind his back, obviously having pushed him. I ached to help him up but stayed behind the desk as Alex rose to his feet and took his seat. (HA IT RYHMED) I stood as the bell rang.

"Okay roll call." I said. When I called Alex's name he didn't answer, instead I looked up to find him starring out the window. I walked up to him and poked his forehead with two fingers, keeping them there.

"I repeat, Alex Rider." I said. He stared up at me wide eyed before shaking his head to clear it.

"Uh, um here." He said and some people laughed.

"Silence!" I said and continued. Class went by quickly and I was glancing over at Alex who seemed to get more and more anxious each minute.

"Alex Rider will you stay after class please?" I asked not looking up from some papers I was grading.

"Yes sir." He murmured. I waited the next ten minutes listening to the gossip.

"What if he's like Mr. Brown? Do you think he'll rape Alex?" one girl asked some of her friends.

"It's not rape if the little fag is willing. Probably sucks for free too." one boy snickered.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room except for Alex who smiled and walked up to my desk.

"Yeah Yassen?" he asked. I stood up and he followed me to my private office.

"You can stay in here for the last period. I'm not letting you go to Mr. Brown's class." I said.

"Why?" he asked and I stared at him like he was an idiot. I closed the door, knowing my next period was coming soon and hugged him.

"Because you're my slave." I joked kissing his neck.

"Kinky." He giggled. I smiled softly into his neck.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I said nibbling on his earlobe.

"You -mmm- have a class to teach." He moaned softly. I sighed and straightened up, noticing the blush that had settled over Alex's cheeks. I rubbed my thumb over his right cheek.

"You look cute." I said quietly, almost to myself. His face went a deeper shade of red and he stood on his tippy toes to kiss me. I was a hesitant kiss, one that was unsure of the others reaction. It was obviously meant to be short and sweet. I returned the kiss and pulled away second after.

"There's a minifridge over there." I said jerking my head in the direction. "Help yourself to it. I'll check on you for a couple minutes around the middle of class."

"Okay." He smiled and I walked out of the room. When I returned only twenty minutes later I found him asleep on a couch in the corner of the room curled into a ball. I smiled slightly and walked over to him and kissed his forehead before returning back to continue the rest of the period. My thoughts were clouded during the last three minutes. I hadn't even decided on if I'd go with the idea of me and alex being together and a couple questions raised in my head.

Alex was trained in martial arts and couldn't take down his science teacher. His science teacher is sure to be trained to right? I didn't notice the bell ring and stared into space chewing on the end of my pen.

MI6 pisses me off. I'm glad I'm with SCORPIA even if I get these stupid assignments. If it wasn't for these I wouldn't have found out about Alex. I have to have a talk with that boy.

What if he doesn't really feel like he thinks he does? My heart felt heavy suddenly. That's it, he's a hormone enraged teenager that I saved and know he thinks he likes me. I tried to tell myself I wasn't disappointed but fail.

"Yassen!" Alex said. I sat up straight and looked at him. His blond hair was standing at all angles and his eyes were tired looking.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I was calling you twenty times. Class ended, we can leave." He said with a concerned look. I rubbed a hand over my face and nodded.

"Right. Sorry Sashka." I said, the name slipping through my lips easily before I thought.

"I don't speak French." He joked a crooked grin on his face as we walked down the now empty halls. He was practically glued to my side and I didn't object.

"Sashka isn't French." I pointed out absent mindedly. He said something about knowing that already. I was like that for the rest of the day, barely acknowledging my surroundings or noticing when Alex talked to me. I didn't say much either.

"Yassen? Is something wrong?" Alex asked while I stared at the papers in front of me blankly.

"Huh? Uh, no I'm fine." I said rubbing a hand over my face. When I pulled the hand away Alex's face was in front of mine.

"You've been out of it lately." He sad quietly feeling my forehead. I smiled softly at his concern and pulled him onto my lap, feeling him stiffen slightly at the quick movement but relax into my chest. He nuzzled my neck and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Sashka, why do you like me?" I asked needing to know the reason.

"Why does anyone like anyone?" he answered my question with one of his own.

"It normal has to do with their personality and all I am is a assassin so why do you like me?" I asked.

"You know a lot of people have asked me why I like them, as friends and such, and I answer with the same question but nobody ever gives me an answer to it." He chuckled.

"Please just answer me Alex." I begged holding him tighter.

"I like you because your not just an assassin Yassen. You're also the only person who doesn't think I'm stupid, a fag, or just a weapon." He said. That was true, to me he was smart not stupid. And calling him a fag would mean I was calling myself one. As for being a weapon, when I dealt with the Storm breaker case I'd told him to go back to being a kid. I wish he would have listened then.

"And anyway I don't like you…" he said trailing off.


End file.
